


Bound and Willing

by Cataraction



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Frottage, Large Cock, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: Terror has kidnapped Arthur! And needs to convince him to pilot the moth suit for him! However will he do that??





	Bound and Willing

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for more Terror and specifically Terror and Arthur and boy oh boy I do sure love a meek, small man fucking with an old, more experienced man!!!

The loud percussion of drums woke Arthur suddenly from the blackness he was enveloped in. His eyes slowly peeled open, taking in light and shapes, slowly processing what he was seeing. He knew he'd been hit over the head, the pounding headache and sharp pain in the back of his skull proved that for sure. As for what happened while he was out cold, was beyond him. A short tug of his arms solidified that he was, in fact, bound to the cement pillar behind him, forcing him to stand upright with his hands awkwardly pinned up to either side of his head. He was also distinctly lacking the flying suit and instead was left in a white t-shirt and his boxers. Arthur was sure this had something to do with the man pounding away at the drums as of now.

Terror sat several feet away from where Arthur was held captive. He made playing the drumset before him look effortless, and for that Arthur couldn't help but give him some kudos. Terror continued on for a minute or so before his gaze caught sight of his now conscious captive. He cut the piece short, quickly grabbing a symbol he'd just hit, stilling it. To Arthur's surprise, Terror did not snarl or glare at him. But rather beamed up at him, his cracked, purple lips spreading wide to reveal gold teeth. If anything, he would have preferred it if he had snarled at him. 

"Mornin' sunshine!" Terror's raspy voice cut through the silence. Immediately, feelings of dread and anxiety flooded Arthur's brain. The voice only reminded him of that fateful day when the man before him changed his life. 

Terror stood and stepped around the set, slowly approaching his victim. It was strange for Arthur to see him so casual. A red button up shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbows and a non-descript pair of black dress pants, all leading down to a pair of fine leather boots. It was jarring to say the least. He didn't have much time to think on it as his captor was approaching him slowly, step by step. Arthur attempted to press himself further back against the pillar but it did nothing to keep him away.

Terror studied his victim carefully with a strange grin on his face. It was unsettling to say the least, especially given those neon green eyes that couldn't have been human. To this day, Arthur still wonders just how human the Terror really was. Having him stand barely a foot away only made him question it more. 

"You're a very interesting individual, Arthur. I mean it. Out of all the people I've been spying on for the last 15 years, you're the one that's held my attention the longest." 

Arthur grimaced at that, the idea of Terror watching him wasn't exactly comforting. Still, Terror insisted as if it should have been.

"Really! Everyone else got so boring I just lost interest, I dunno..." He trailed off a moment, waving off the thought. "But you? Your conspiracy theories, your mental breakdowns every few weeks, your general instability! It's been a riot!" 

He let out a wheezy laugh as he remembered all the years of strangeness he got to witness watching the meek little man before him. Arthur glared in response, struggling again and not getting very far before the shackles pulled him back. 

"Well I guess you only have yourself to thank for my instability. If it weren't for you fucking up my life, I'd be a regular person!" Arthur spat the words like venom, growing in volume until he was nearly shouting at Terror. He clicked his tongue in response, furrowing his brow and reaching out to Arthur. 

"Ohh no need to be so salty about it, Arthur. You turned out just fine anyway!" 

Arthur tried to rear back and pull away from Terror's hand, but didn't get far. His hand cupped Arthur's cheek, his thumb grazing over the soft flesh there. The hand moved down to Arthur's chin, grabbing hard and turning his face to meet his captor once again. As much as he wanted to fight back, Arthur was petrified. He couldn't stop shaking or gritting his teeth. He was frozen still, every muscle in his body tense. 

Terror held his jaw in his palm, turning the younger man's face slowly as if inspecting it. It was easy to feel how tense Arthur was, and Terror was not having it. He released his chin only to gently graze his cheek with the back of his hand. It was a weirdly comforting, gesture, and Arthur didn't trust it in the slightest. Terror pursisted, however, bringing another hand up to Arthur's chest. He flinched away from it, but the hand followed him. 

It was a bit shocking as to how warm Terror's hands were. Arthur figured they would have been ice cold, instead they were just short of burning hot. Out of instinct, his body was relaxing bit by bit with the heat and gentle touch of the hands on him. All despite his brain screaming at him to fight and run. His body refused to listen, and instead was soothed by the rough hand on his neck. The feeling of the second hand gliding down his torso and the presence of Terror stepping closer didn't make him flinch like he knew it should have. He forced his eyes closed, trying to ignore what was happening. The hand on his neck tapped at him shortly. 

"Arthur. Arthur, don't close your eyes. I want you to see this. To see me." Terror spoke his name in a raspy sing-song. Arthur was reluctant but opened his eyes anyway. Terror was directly in front of his face, nose inches away from Arthur's. Piercing eyes held Arthur's gaze as he swallowed the lump building in his throat. 

"There's a good boy. If I wanted to hurt you, Arthur, I would have done it by now."

It made enough sense, but it didn't do much to calm Arthur. 

"You pilot that suit well enough. All I need is to...convince you a bit and I'm sure you'll be willing to wear it for me." 

It sunk in all too suddenly what Terror had in mind and his efforts to struggle away were immediately renewed. He didn't get far at all and that fact alone made him panic further. Before he could flail more to try and kick at Terror, two hands held his face still, turning him to look back at his captor. Terror set his forehead against Arthur's, their noses brushing. 

Arthur froze as he felt Terror's blueing lips brush his own. He was incredibly surprised to find they were fairly soft despite looking to be withered and dried to the point of shrivelling up. Before he could fight further, the lips hovering over his pressed forward. Besides the fact his face was being held by each side, the kiss wasn't overly forceful. In fact it was almost...pleasant. His mind raced as he tried to figure out what the hell to do and how to get out of this, all while being invaded with the oddly pleasant kiss he was receiving. It didn't last long before Terror pulled away a moment, his eyes peeling open as he almost glared at Arthur. 

"Are you *always* such a deadweight when making out?" 

The question hit him weird and Arthur just blinked, staring at the other man with a confused expression. Terror rolled his eyes before pressing forward again. This attempt was a bit more forceful, but more in the way that rather than just pressing his lips to Arthur's, Terror pinned his body flat against the pillar behind him. His lips still moved slowly and his hands still cupped Arthur's face. However, now his body was flush with Arthur's, one of Terror's legs firmly planted between Arthur's legs. 

Despite barely responding to Terror's advances, it was less from disliking it and more from sheer shock. Much to his chagrin, Arthur didn't mind any of it. Even when one hand left the chaste place on his cheek and snaked up to tangle into his hair while the other moved down over his chest, he was not disgusted in the least. His brain was screaming at him to hate this. To gag and sputter against it. His body had much different plans. Like finally returning the now fairly deep kiss. The hand that travelled over his chest was now at the hem of his shirt, fingertips dancing over it and sneaking under it. Those oddly warm hands were once again on Arthur's bare skin, making him shiver as a small sigh escaped his throat. He grimaced at himself a moment for that, scolding himself internally. 

The hand in his hair gave a gentle tug and for some reason beyond his comprehension, Arthur leaned his head back with it easily. Terror broke the kiss, barley pulling away before he licked over Arthur's lips. Immediately, his kisses moved away from Arthur's lips and down his chin and jaw. All open mouthed and several sucking gently against the soft skin there. Nothing hard enough to leave a hickey, but hard enough to leave a small red mark on Arthur's pale skin. The fight in his mind between disgust and lust was quickly coming to an end, and unfortunately, it was not going the way he imagined it would. Terror's lips were replaced with his tongue, lathing up the way he'd kissed, leaving a long, wet trail up most of the man's neck. 

The hand under his shirt had since made its way back up to his chest, fingers grazing his nipples to gauge his reaction to it. Although Arthur didn't have particularly sensitive nipples, it was still vaguely pleasant. As Terror's thumb circled and pressed over his nipple, Arthur couldn't hold back a louder moan. Again, he chastised himself internally, but it was short lived as his shirt was shoved up as far as it would go. The lips on his neck quickly moved to his chest as Terror licked over Arthur's nipple. Arthur shivered when the open mouthed licking turned to gentle tugging and biting. Terror's free hand did as it pleased, half-heartedly dancing around whatever skin was exposed and threatening to expose more. Arthur's knees shook, forcing him to rely more and more on his arms to keep him upright. The only other thing keeping him up was Terror's knee between his thighs. His mind might have been a bit foggy, but he had enough presence of mind to know he shouldn't be resting on his knee. 

While Terror's mouth was still busy with kissing and licking across Arthur's collarbones and chest, his hands pulled away. They made quick work of his own shirt, unbuttoning it and leaving it hanging open, not bothering to take it off. Arthur refused to fully close his eyes, but allowed them to be half lidded most the time. He caught a glimpse of Terror quickly opening his own shirt and although it wasn't something he imagined often, if at all, Terror still did not look how he figured he would. His skin had a grey palor and strange markings across it that seemed to be scars. His belly was soft but not overly pronounced and his chest and arms still clearly held the strength he had as a youth. Overall, it was more the body you'd expect to see on a 50 something year old, not a man pushing 150. For all intents and purposes, he looked good for his age, especially since Arthur figured he'd be something near a corpse. 

Terror peered up from his place at Arthur's chest and caught his eyes wandering. He pulled away, a wide grin smeared across his face as he stood more upright. He let his red button up slide off his shoulders and onto the ground. 

"Like what cha see, kid?" 

Arthur refused to answer that and instead just averted his eyes. Terror chuckled before stepping closer again. 

"You're a real treat, kid. Y'know, back in my prime I coulda lifted you straight off the ground." 

Arthur scoffed. "Yeah, and what about now, huh?" 

Terror took a moment to think on it, ho-ing and humming as he exaggerated thinking it over. Arthur rolled his eyes and just as he was really regretting bringing it up, Terror seemed to settle on an answer. 

"Yeah, pretty sure I could."

Before Arthur could process the weirdly direct answer, Terror had ducked down quickly and Arthur's legs were being hauled up onto the villain's hips. Arthur let out a short yelp purely from shock of the sudden movement. Before he knew it, Terror was holding his thighs propped up on his hips. He felt his face heating up as he stared down blankly, Terror met his blank gaze with a smile. 

"See? Told ya." 

Cocky bastard. With Arthur's hips propped up like this, it was much easier for both Terror, and himself, to see how much he'd actually been reacting to all the attention. It disturbed Arthur to the core to see and feel just how damn hard he was, but it wasn't like he could say he hated any of it. As confusing as it was, Arthur was still enjoying it. Terror kept the wide smile plastered over his face as he reached forward to slowly stroke at the obvious hard on beneath the flimsy boxers. Arthur held his breath, watching carefully, as if bracing for some kind of impact. Terror kept his strokes outside of the underwear a while, watching Arthur's reactions and gauging what he liked. Finally, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of the boxers and tugged at them gently, barely needing to try to pull them down Arthur's hips. Terror set Arthur's legs down barely a moment to fully remove the offending underwear before hoisting him back up again with a short huff. This time he kept him slightly further down his hips, closer to his thighs, allowing their hips to align. Arthur's breath was already shaky, even before Terror started properly stroking him. He kept his strokes light, only using his fingers to rub up and down Arthur's shaft. He briefly grazed the pinkish scar close to the head of Arthur's cock from his circumcision. It was all teasingly light touches that still set Arthur's nerves on fire, especially when he'd roll his thumb over the head of Arthur's cock. Terror pressed his thumb to Arthur's urethra, picking up a bead of precum from there. He held Arthur's gaze as he brought it to his lips, let his tongue roll out, and pressed his thumb to it to lick it clean. 

Arthur was sure he was bright red at this point and had lost all will to really care anymore. He hadn't been treated this well in more than a year, and even that wasn't nearly as pleasurable. Much to his chagrin, this was probably the sexiest encounter he'd ever had. It was a bit upsetting to admit to himself, but he figured the sooner he admitted that, the sooner he could enjoy fully what was going on and get out of this. Terror toyed with Arthur's cock idly, seeming to consider something for a while. With a soft grunt, he settled on an answer to the conundrum in his mind. 

His free hand moved away from Arthur's thigh where he had been holding him, allowing Arthur to hold onto Terror's hips on his own. His movements were quick and efficient as his fingers undid his own fly and belt, shoving them down his hips just enough. With some fidgeting, he finally pushed his briefs down far enough to let his cock loll out, sitting alongside Arthur's. Immediately Arthur's eyes went wide and he let out a short yelp as he quickly started squirming. Terror held his thighs still to keep him from falling, but still Arthur continued to flail. 

"What the fuck!?" 

Arthur still squirmed but didn't move nearly as much, he just stared down at Terror's cock laying beside his own. It was grey and oddly scarred like the rest of him, the head a more pronounced purple than normal and his foreskin still intact. However, what mostly scared Arthur was the sheer size of it. It was a few inches longer than his own and significantly thicker. 

"Look I don't care what you do to me, but that is *not* going inside me!" 

Arthur's voice cracked a bit with panic. Terror cocked his brow, peered down at himself, then back up at Arthur before letting out a wheezy laugh. 

"I mean you're in luck, kid, I had no intention of that anyway." 

If Arthur's face could get any redder, it would have out of sheer embarassment. He calmed down quickly, slouching against the pillar he was chained to. 

"Good to know where your head was, though." Terror teased. Arthur glared at him but it was weak at best. 

Terror leaned forward, brushing his fingers down Arthur's face and pulling him into a soft kiss. Arthur returned the kiss much quicker this time around, pressing into it as best he could from how he was bound. Terror smiled at this, pressing Arthur harder into the pillar and grazing his lips with his tongue. Arthur was too lost in the kiss to notice terror shifting his cock to lay against his own until he felt a hand grasp both their cocks together. Terror pulled away from the kiss and Arthur let out a short whine. Terror stared down at their cocks together in his hand for a moment before letting a large ball of saliva drool out of his mouth onto their cocks. He let more saliva fall from his lips until he was sure they were slick enough for what he wanted to do. A few experimental strokes and given the muffled groans Arthur let out, he figured that would suffice. Leaning in again, he captured Arthur's lips in another lazy kiss and started pumping their cocks together in a steady rhythm. 

Arthur still whined and groaned into the kiss, occasionally breaking the kiss with the louder, more expressive sounds. Terror was finally a bit more vocal, moaning in his throat as he continued the steady stroking. He paused his hand a moment, thrusting his hips instead and holding Arthur's cock still as he rocked his hips against his. On some level, it was a bit embarassing to see his life long rival's cock compared to his and having to admit he was smaller by a long shot. But on another level, he didn't care and loved how hot and smooth everything was. Terror's foreskin made it easier for the two cocks to slide along each other, especially as the saliva quickly dried. Terror pressed the heads of their cocks together, rolling his thumb over them and thrusting harder into his own palm. Arthur's hips bucked awkwardly as he tried to meet Terror's movements with his own. His noises were much louder now and Arthur prayed for a moment they were alone in this part of the lair. He could barely focus on kissing at all and instead focussed on watching Terror stroke them both. 

Arthur's gaze shifted up to Terror's face for a moment, finding it distorted in pleasure. He watched his own movements through half-lidded eyes, his mouth slightly ajar and his breathing heavy and hot. Terror chewed his lip a moment before catching Arthur's eyes. He held his gaze, standing more upright and thrusting harder into his palm, forcing himself against Arthur's cock. Arthur's eyes squeezed shut as he tried meeting Terror's thrusting with his own, his moans now high pitched and his thrusts messy and desperate. He was surprised how steady terror was, given that Arthur was legitimately clinging to him for dear life with his thighs *and* bucking wildly against him. 

Arthur's body tensed hard and he let out a louder moan. He tried to say something to warn Terror he was close, but he was too far gone and all that came out was something like a loud grunt and the word 'close'. Terror didn't need to ask, he could tell from how sporadic his movements were and just how damn loud he was. He sped up his own thrusts, focussing his strokes around the heads of their cocks. He was glad the way was slicked more by Arthur's precum, as his own precum was doing nothing in the way of making this any easier. Finally, Arthur's hips snapped forward, thrusting up into Terror's palm and cumming across his hand and onto his own belly. He let out a long, loud moan that slowly softened as he came. 

Terror continued to stroke through Arthur's orgasm, now only seeking release for himself. Arthur's cum made it significantly easier for him to buck and rub against his cock. Arthur watched in a dazed stupor as Terror got closer and closer, breathing heavy and loud along with loud grunts and panting. Following a long string of profanities growing in intensity, he finally came across Arthur's belly and his own hand. This gave Arthur the second major shock of the day. 

Terror's cock tensed hard as he came, mostly due to his cum being thicker than syrup and somehow darker than it too. It was nearly black and laid heavy and thick on Arthur's stomach and Terror's own palm. Arthur stared in awe and some form of disgust at the sight of it drooling out of the head of Terror's cock. Still, besides being incredibly viscous, it was entirely smooth. It mixed in with his own white cum on his belly, marbling with it. It was hypnotizing, if nothing else. 

He raised his attention barely in time to catch Terror licking his fingers and palm clean of the mess on them. His eyes closed and a low hum rolled out of his throat as he did so. He blamed it on post coitus lust, but Arthur had to admit it was really hot. Terror caught Arthur watching and pressed his fingers into the sticky mess on Arthur's belly. He held his fingers in front of Arthur's lips and without thinking about it, Arthur opened his mouth and allowed Terror to press his fingers into his mouth. It was a mix of strange flavours, his own cum that was salty and bitter and fairly unpleasant, and Terror's cum that had a deep smokey taste that hung around on his tongue. Overall, he still prefered it to his own. 

"See? Not so bad at all. Now...you gunna be a good boy and pilot this damn suit for me?" 

Arthur's brain was still a hazy mush, so thinking critically wasn't exactly all there yet. Without bothering to think of the consequences, he nodded lazily to the question. Terror grinned wide, gold teeth shining in the low light of the chamber. 

"Ahh that's what I like to see. Now c'mon, let's get you cleaned up." 

Terror set Arthur down, hoping his legs wouldn't give out on him, before adjusting himself, zipping his pants, and fishing through his pockets for the handcuff key.


End file.
